This invention relates to an ampule transfer unit for transferring ampules from a first conveyor to a second conveyor that intersects the first conveyor.
A conventional ampule dispenser disclosed in unexamined Japanese patent publication 5-229660 comprises a plurality of cassettes each storing ampules one upon another in a horizontal position and adapted to discharge the ampules downwardly, a first conveyor for feeding the ampules discharged from the cassettes in one direction, and a second conveyor extending in a different direction from the first conveyor for receiving the ampules from the first conveyor. The conveyors have cushioning members such as sponges for softening shocks when the ampules are dropped onto the second conveyor.
Even though the conveyors have cushioning members, the ampules may break by colliding against each other if a plurality of them are discharged at one time.
Another conventional ampule dispenser disclosed in unexamined Japanese patent publication 10-265052 which comprises a plurality of cassettes and first and second conveyors similar to those disclosed in the former publication, and an intermediate container for receiving the ampules from the first conveyor and discharging them onto the second conveyor by opening its bottom.
When the bottom of the container is opened, the ampules in the container tends to be discharged all at once, so that they tend to break by colliding against each other.
An object of the invention is to provide an ampule transfer unit that can transfer ampules from the first to second conveyors without the possibility of breakage of ampules by colliding against each other.